walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Too Far Gone (TV)
Too Far Gone (em português: '''Indo Longe Demais')'' é o quadragésimo terceiro episódio de The Walking Dead. Ele é o oitavo da quarta temporada e foi roteirizado por Seth Hoffman e dirigido por Ernest Dickerson. Sua exibição ocorreu em 1° de Dezembro de 2013 pela AMC, sendo o último episódio desse ano e marcando o Mid-Season Finale. Sinopse Logo quando as coisas começaram a ficar mais calmas na prisão, Rick e seu grupo encaram perigo e destruição iminentes.''Sinopse Oficial da AMCtv.com. Grandes Eventos *O Governador e seu povo decidiem atacar a prisão. *Daryl descobre o que aconteceu com Carol. *Tyreese descobre que alguém matou um coelho para se divertir. *A prisão é destruída e invadida por caminhantes. *Judith simplesmente desaparece e um rastro de sangue é deixado em seu carrinho. *Morte de Hershel Greene, O Governador, Alisha, Mitch, Julio e entre outros. *Última aparição de Lilly Chambler e Clara. *Fim da primeira ''Mid-Season da temporada. Enredo O episódio inícia com O Governador pedindo para seu grupo o ajudar a fazer algo. Ele conta que todos não iriam sobreviver por muito tempo no acampamento pois talvez viria zumbis ou pessoas para matá-lo. O vilão fala que as pessoas que destruiram o lugar em que ele e Martinez moravam, viviam em uma prisão, e revela ter capturado Hershel e Michonne. Em um flasback, é mostrado como O Governador capturou Hershel e Michonne. Os dois ao acabarem de colocar fogo nos zumbis decidem voltar para prisão, o vilão dá um soco forte no rosto da mulher fazendo-a desmaiar, e em seguida desarma Hershel apontando sua arma para o idoso. "Eles são a Chave! Eles vão nos ajudar a tomar aquela prisão sem que precisamos dar um tiro, podemos ficar com ela sem matar ninguém." Diz o Governador para seu grupo. O Governador mente pra seu povo dizendo que na prisão tinha ladrões e assassinos. "Essas pessoas me mutilaram, queimaram meu Lar, mataram minha filha." Disse o homem, o vilão então fala que eles não iriam usar Hershel e Michonne para derramarem sangue, e sim só para tomar a prisão. Tara concorda em participar junto com as outras pessoas e o vilão pede para eles se prepararem, e que iria falar do plano em meia hora. Lilly ao ver o Governador, diz que não concordava com a ideia de matar pessoas e eles não tinham necessidade de encontrar outro lugar. Mais o homem diz que a amava e que queria ver ela e Meghan vivas. Após isso, O Governador manda ela preparar suas coisas. No trailer, o Governador após cuidar do ferimento na testa de Michonne que se encontrava com as mãos amaradas, revela a ela, que ele sabia sobre Penny está morta mesmo sabendo e cuidando dela. O vilão também diz que ia tomar a prisão do modo mais pacífico, e os dois iriam o ajudar a tomar. Ele também revela que não queria matar ninguém. Hershel tenta convencer Philip de que os dois grupos podiam viver na prisão, dizendo que ele e Rick haviam mudado. Mais O Governador não aceita a proposta dizendo que ele não consegueriam conviver junto com Rick e Michonne. Horas depois, enquanto o acampamento preparava as coisas para o ataque, O Governador diz a Lilly que ela e a filha iriam ficar seguras perto das margens de um rio. Lilly conta que ainda não concordava do grupo tomar o presídio, mais o Governador a segura dizendo que aquela era a melhor maneira de sobreviverem. Depois disso, O Governador vai se encontrar com Meghan que se encontrava brincando de fazer tordas de lama, o homem se despede de Meghan e ao pegar ela nos braços, ela suja a jaqueta do homem de lama, e ele revela ter ficado melhor. Na prisão, Glenn se encontrava deitado em uma cama se recuperando da gripe. Ele diz a esposa que os dois deveriam tirar férias, durante o aniversário deles em algum dia. Maggie entre risos, fala sobre um lugar que Hershel a levou quando era pequena, e depois se dispõem a ir pegar um copo d'água para ele. Em outro lugar da prisão, Rick revela para Daryl que Carol matou Karen e David e que tinha a mandado embora. Daryl fica furioso e pergunta por que Rick não esperou ele voltar para tomar a decisão, e Rick responde que Carol tinha um carro, suprementos e ia sobreviver, pois ela era uma lutadora. Daryl pergunta o que eles iam dizer a Lizzie e Mika, e Rick responde que eles iam cuidar delas e que não tinha contado a verdade para Tyreese. Enquanto isso, Sasha agradece Bob por ele ter ajudado a Hershel lhe salvar. Bob diz que só foi o Hershel, mais Sasha fala que se não fosse ele, não iria sentir o calor do sol outra vez. Rick e Daryl encontram com o Tyreese nos túneis, e o homem os chama para verem uma coisa. Os três encontram um coelho morto, estripado e apregado em uma parede. Tyreese levanta a hipótese de que havia um psicopata na prisão, e que ele talvez era o responsável pelas mortes de Karen e David, e de alimentar os zumbis nas cercas. Rick o convence dizendo que não tinha um psicopata na prisão, e antes de revela que foi Carol que matou a namorada dele, os homens escutam um forte estrondo vindo do lado de fora. Os três saem correndo e ao chegarem no pátio se encontram com Maggie, Beth, Carl, Bob e Sasha, que juntos avistam O Governador em cima do tanque de Mitch acompanhado pelo seu povo, por trás das cercas. Os sobreviventes avistam Alisha e um homem tirando Hershel e Michonne de um carro. Maggie e Beth ficam preocupadas, e Rick ao ver os dois amigos naquela situação, vai até lá tentar conversar com o Governador. Enquanto isso, Daryl, Tyreese e Sasha planejam uma fuga caso necessário. Rick vai até perto das cercas, e começa a conversar com o Governador. Rick pede para que o vilão solte Hershel e Michonne, pois o homem tinha um tanque e não precisava de reféns. "Isso é para mostrar que eu estou falando sério, não quero fazer um buraco na nossa nova casa, você e seu pessoal tem até o por do sol para sair daqui ou morreram." conta Philip, que também conta que tinha mais pessoas armadas e precisava da prisão. Rick fala que eles tinham ainda crianças doentes, mais O Governador diz que mesmo assim tinha um tanque, e o que estava acontecendo não tinha nada a ver com o passado. Daryl começa a destribuir armas para o que estavam no pátio. No acampamento, Lilly se encontrava em cima do trailer vigiando o lugar, enquanto Meghan brincava na lama. Lilly vê um zumbi se aproximando pelo rio, ela o observa tensamente e quando vai pegar sua arma, o zumbi e levado pela correntesa. Meghan após achar uma placa debaixo da terra que estava escrito "Cuidado, enchete relampago", um zumbi sai de baixo da terra e o ataca. Lilly escutando os gritos da menina e desçe do trailer para salvá-la. O zumbi morde Meghan no ombro e é morto por Lilly em desespero. Na prisão, O Governador após atirar em alguns zumbis, diz que o barulho iria trair mais caminhantes e pede para eles se apressarem. Carl é visto querendo atirar, porém Daryl o assegura, dizendo que Rick podia lidar com a situação. Enquanto isso, Mika aparece levando Judith na cadeirinha, junto com Molly e Luke. Os três iam para o ônibus quando Lizzie aparece pedindo para as crianças ficarem, e serem fortes como Carol ensinou, pois elas deviam ajudar a proteger a prisão. O Governador pede para Rick e os outros irem prepararem as malas, pois quanto mais eles ficarem esperando, mais difícil iria ser de sairem. Rick pensa em uma decisão complicada, e sugere que todos eles podiam viver na prisão em blocos separados, mais o Governador não concorda dizendo que a família dele não gostaria de dividir o mesmo teto com o grupo inimigo. Hershel insiste pois poderia dar certo. "Poderia, mais não dar. Não depois de Woodbury, não depois da Andrea." Fala o vilão, ao se lembrar do passado. Rick diz que não iria ser fácil, mais que era melhor do que ficarem atirando uns aos outros, pois eles não tinham outras escolhas. O Governador diz que não tinha escolhas e sim Rick. "Não vamos sair, se tentarem forçar vamos resistir, como você disse os tiros só vai atrair mais deles, eles vão derrubar as cercas e sem as cercas esse lugar é inútil. Podemos morar todos juntos na prisão ou ninguém vai." Philip após ouvir isso, fica com raiva, desçe do tanque, pega a katana de Michonne e ameça corta o pescoço de Hershel. Maggie e Beth ficam em pânico. Rick revela para as pessoas, ter lutado com o Governador antes, e que aceitou os antigos amigos dele na prisão onde viraram líderes, e pede para que eles entrassem no presídio e se tornarem um deles também. Rick faz um discurso para fazer as pessoas baixarem as armas e compreendé-lo. O Governador o chama de mentiroso e corta o percoço de Hershel, deixando todos em choque. Quando o idoso chega ao chão, Rick inícia um tiroteio. O grupo da prisão abre fogo contra a milícia do Governador. Rick é baleado na perna e se esconde detrás do ônibus virado da entrada da prisão. Michonne sai rolando pelo chão para escapar dos tiros, ela chega por trás de um carro e derruba um homem e o mata pisando no pescoço dele. Hershel perdendo muito sangue, se arrasta para conseguir escapar, mais o Governador o pega e o decapita torando sua cabeça com a Katana de Michonne, enquanto Maggie e Beth choram ao vê a cena de longe no pátio. Em seguida, depois de assassinar Hershel, O Governador avista Lilly chorando com Meghan morta nos braços. Ele pega a menina e friamente atira na cabeça dela. Tara abalada com o que Philip fez, se encontrava escondida detrás de um carro, Mitch ao vê-la pede para que ela atirar. Quando Alisha a encontra, Tara diz para namorada que aquilo não era certo e que não era para eles fazerem aquilo, e Alisha a insentiva dizendo que era para fazer sim, "Se a gente se separar corre para algum lugar seguro que eu acho você quando isso terminar, eu acho você." diz Alisha que sai atirando contra a prisão. O Governador após atirar em Meghan, dá sua última ordem, "Derrubem as cercas!, com seus carros, peguem suas armas vamos entrar... Matem Todos Eles!." E depois disso, Mitch derruba as cercas com o tanque e prosegue bombardeando o presídio. Beth fica sem munição e Maggie a manda correr para o ônibus, e Tyreese faz o mesmo com Sasha e Bob. Maggie decide ir buscar Glenn dentro da prisão, "Eu vou com você!." diz Beth, mais Maggie a impede e pede para ela colocar as pessoas no ônibus. "Beth! Beth! Ponha essas pessoas no ônibus é seu trabalho, é o nosso trabalho..." disse Maggie que sai correndo a caminho do Bloco A. Chegando correndo no bloco, Maggie tira Glenn do local. Enquanto, Mitch derruba o portão do pátio, Rick pega o Governador e inícia uma brigar entre os dois, e entre socos o vilão ganha vantagem. Maggie leva Glenn até ônibus, lá ela não encontra Beth e pergunta para Jeanette onde estava a jovem, e a mulher responde que, ela saiu em uma direção. Maggie decide ir procurar a meia-irmã, e Glenn decide ir com ela mais a mulher o impede. Atirando contra alguns homem, Daryl é atacado por um zumbi, o homem mata o caminhante e o faz de escudo. Daryl tira de seu bolso uma granada e joga contra os homens. Tara, após a explosão da granada, larga seu rifler e desiste de atirar. Ela sai de detrás do tanque, deixando sua namorada atirando. Maggie ao se encontrar com Sasha atirando com Bob, pergunta se ela viu Beth e ela responde que não, Bob é baleado no ombro e pergunta para as mulheres se a bala tinha saído, Maggie responde que sim e ele diz que ia ficar tudo bem com ele. Eles vêem o ônibus indo embora, Sasha ao ver diz que eles iam dar um jeito, e os três fogem. Tyreese depois de ver a fúga da irmã com os amigos, é perseguido por Alisha e por um homem que atiravam para matar ele. Enquanto atiravam o homem é morto por Lizzie. Depois de vê o homem morto, Alisha fica assustada em ver a menina junto com a irmã, armadas. Lizzie atira na testa de Alisha matando-a, em seguida ela foge com a irmã. Tyreese vai atrás delas. O Governador depois de derrubar Rick no chão e dar vários socos no rosto dele, começa a estrangula o homem. Quando Rick já estava sem condições de respirar, Michonne apunhala o Governador pelas costas com sua espada Katana. Rick pergunta por Carl e a mulher responde que não sabia do menino, quando Rick sai Michonne depois de olhar o vilão, o deixa morrendo no chão. No pátio, Daryl pega outra granada, e joga dentro do cano do tanque. Mitch ao sair de dentro, é morto por Daryl com uma flechada no peito, em seguida Beth aparece dizendo para Daryl que ela precisava achar as crianças e colocá-las dentro do ônibus, "Vamos embora Beth acabou." diz Daryl que em seguida foge com ela. Rick ao se encontrar com Carl, vão procurar por Judith e quando caminham pelo pátio eles avistam a cadeirinha da criança toda ensanquentada, eles começam a chorar ao imaginarem que a pequena foi devorada por zumbis. Carl desconta toda sua raiva atirando em um zumbi, mais Rick o consola e os dois fogem da prisão. Ainda se argonizando no chão o Governador se encontrava morrendo pouco a pouco, Lilly aparece e atira na cabeça do homem se vingando de tudo que ele fez. Por fim, a prisão é dominada por zumbis e entre eles Clara aparece zumbificada caminhando em direção ao presídio, enquanto Rick, não muito longe, se encontrava abraçado com o filho onde diz: "Não olhe para trás Carl, Não Olhe Para Trás." Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Emily Kinney como Beth Greene *Chad L. Coleman como Tyreese Williams *Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. como Bob Stookey Elenco Recorrente *Audrey Marie Anderson como Lilly Chambler *Kirk Acevedo como Mitch Dolgen *Brighton Sharbino como Lizzie Samuels *Kyla Kenedy como Mika Samuels *Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler *Meyrick Murphy como Meghan Chambler *Kerry Condon como Clara Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio *Luke Donaldson como Luke *Kennedy Brice como Molly *Juliana Harkavy como Alisha *Sherry Richards como Jeanette Não Creditados *Tinsley & Anniston Price como Judith Grimes *Santiago Cirilo como Julio Imagens Promocionais Walking-Dead-408-029.jpg Walking-Dead-408-010.jpg Th Walking-Dead-4x08-lzp (1).jpg Walking-Dead-408-022.jpg TWD-Episode-408-Main-590-34p69gj34p598340-eryup.jpg Walking-Dead-408-018.jpg Too Far Gone.png Walking-Dead-408-044.jpg Walking-Dead-408-09.jpg Walking-Dead-408-035.jpg Walking-Dead-408-026.jpg Walking-Dead-408-024.jpg TWD 408 GP 0801 0133.jpg Walking-Dead-408-07.jpg Walking-Dead-408-038.jpg TWD_408_GP_0801_0227.jpg TFG1.jpg Walking-Dead-408-027.jpg Walking-Dead-408-021.jpg TWD_408_GP_0730_0443.jpg Walking-Dead-408-020.jpg Walking-Dead-408-032.jpg Walking-Dead-408-036.jpg Walking-Dead-408-030.jpg Walking-Dead-408-01.jpg Walking-Dead-408-019.jpg Walking-Dead-408-012.jpg Walking-Dead-408-025.jpg TWD_408_GP_0802_0139.jpg Walking-Dead-408-042.jpg Walking-Dead-408-08.jpg Walking-Dead-408-045.jpg TWD_408_GP_0806_0508.jpg TWD_408_GP_0806_0107.jpg TWD_408_GP_0806_0303.jpg Walking-Dead-408-014.jpg Walking-Dead-408-023.jpg Walking-Dead-408-03.jpg Walking-Dead-408-013.jpg Walking-Dead-408-04.jpg TWD_408_GP_0730_0463.jpg TWD 408 GP 0730 0497.jpg Walking-Dead-408-039.jpg Vídeos Trailer e Sneak Peeks The Walking Dead 4x08 Promo "Too Far Gone" (HD) - Mid-Season Finale The Walking Dead Sneak Peek 4x08 Too Far Gone HD Mid Season Finale The walking Dead 4x08 Sneak Peek 2 Too Far Gone The Walking Dead 4x08 "Too Far Gone" -Sneak Peek 3 Sub español Curiosidades *Este episódio teve a maioria de cenas adaptadas da série de quadrinhos nesta temporada. Todas são tomadas a partir do Volume 8, "Made to Suffer". **O governador decapita Hershel com a katana de Michonne, morte semelhante ao de Tyreese na Edição 46. **Rick recebe um ferimento a bala após o ataque começar, similar da Edição 44. **O Governador é baleado na cabeça por uma mulher chamada Lilly. **História falsa do governador para reunir seu exército. *O episódio termina da mesma forma da Edição 48, Rick e Carl escapam da prisão destruída, e Rick diz a Carl "Não olhe para trás". *O título do episódio é falado em uma linha por Rick durante sua conversa com o governador. Rick acredita que eles não estão "muito longe" de voltar a partir das coisas que eles fizeram. *Neste episódio, o Governador fala sua famosa frase dos quadrinhos "Kill them all!" (Matem todos eles). *'Indo Longe Demais' (Too Far Gone título original nos EUA) foi um dos mais aclamados episódios de toda a série, ao envolver a morte de vários personagens e o 2} ataque à prisão. Referências Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada Categoria:Mid-Season Finale